Natsu
by D-Naruto
Summary: One shot. SasuHina. Ambientado en el verano -de ahí su título. Cuenta una historia diferente en un mundo normal, con Sasuke y Hinata de protagonistas. Humor, sarcasmo, romance, pasión y ley de vida. Trama calentita.


**Versión editada de este one shot. Está narrado en tercera persona. Lo presenté a un concurso de fics veraniegos, y gané. No obstante, eso no significa que no se pueda mejorar. Aunque a mí me encanta (qué voy a decir...). Gracias por leer.  
**

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata  
**Título:** Natsu [夏] (Verano)

El verano: esa época del año en la cual los _visionarios __del __mundo_, las plagas de mosquitos, el calor excesivo, las _diosas __del __Olimpo_ en bikini y la sandía fresca, se unen para conformar una estación que, lejos de ser alocada y juvenil, ofrece distracciones a diestro y siniestro.

Tanto es así que –en las vacaciones de aquel año- incluso el Uchiha más reacio y famoso del instituto, había prorrogado sus duras sesiones de entrenamiento en el gimnasio, tomándose un descanso. Más que merecido, sin duda alguna: el chico había logrado las mejores notas de su clase, del instituto de Konoha y del país del Fuego. Una hazaña digna de mención. Además, de forma conciente, quiso escapar de dos de sus compañeros –y, posiblemente, mejores amigos- que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra; siendo ellos pareja.

Cuando de por medio aparece el llamado "amor", Sasuke prefiere dejarlo atrás. Piensa en chicas, claro que sí: es un adolescente. Sin embargo, tomando de ejemplo a esos dos… no es apetecible.

Recostado en su tumbona –terminándose el quinto o sexto batido de frutas-, empleaba su tiempo libre para disfrutar de la brisa marina. También, para relajar todos sus músculos y reposar su mente. Sus ojos –cubiertos por unas gafas de sol- miraban más allá del lejano horizonte, perdiéndose en un apacible sueño vespertino –susurrado por el ir y venir del mar. Sin embargo, éste fue cortado por la creciente escandalera, protagonizada por una rubia despampanante y un chico: él recibió una bofetada, mientras ella no paraba de llorar desconsolada, pidiendo explicaciones.

Odiosas parejas.

Sasuke decidió –visto el panorama- dar un largo paseo por la orilla de la playa. Se ajustó las gafas y las bermudas de color negro, disimulando al correr por encima de la arena seca –muy caliente, por cierto. Refrescó sus pies en el agua marina: aquello sí que estaba bien.

Ni cinco minutos habían pasado –tras esquivar niños con sus cubos, gente que venía corriendo en dirección contraria y otra que caminaba hablando-, cuando un balón de fútbol-playa chocó contra su pie derecho. Se paró al notar el roce, girándose para ubicar al propietario.

- ¡Hey, pelopincho, pásame la bola!- exclamó un tipo con cara de gusano, incitando a que se la partieran allí mismo.

El Uchiha intentó mantener la calma, mientras el otro se iba acercando lentamente –haciendo gestos raros con sus manos, como si tuviera una esfera. Pasmado por la actitud silenciosa del ojinegro, el dueño del balón paró en sus movimientos.

- _Pelo pincho_, no seas tan antipático y lánzame la bola.- una vena hinchada apareció en la frente de Sasuke.- ¿No tienes _fuerza_ para llegar?- inquirió, jugándose un _arrumaco_.

Irremediablemente, la vena estalló en la sien del adolescente menos reactivo del continente; la pelota fue golpeada con su diestra, dirigiéndose hacia el propietario. No obstante, siguió de largo, estrellándose en el lugar más insólito: los pechos de una chica.

El balonazo hizo caer –de culo- a la pobre chica, además de haber roto el tirante izquierdo de la parte superior del bikini. El rubor subió a las mejillas de la joven –de bonito y largo cabello azul-, al tiempo que los pervertidos _pintaban_ la arena de intenso _rojo__ nasal_.

Por suerte, la chica había salvado su honor en el último instante, ya que no se había visto demasiado. Sin embargo, las lágrimas que caían de sus preciosos ojos grisáceos, provocaron que la escena fuese todavía más tremenda: algunos ya se lanzaban hacia ella, rodeándola.

La reacción de Sasuke no se hizo esperar: se abrió paso entre la multitud expectante, cubriendo a la adolescente. Tras poner una de sus miradas frías, alejó a los _moscardones_: aquella belleza exuberante estaba cogida, entendieron. Abuchearon al Uchiha, al ver cómo tapaba a la joven, y la acompañó hasta el baño. Pasaron, antes de nada, por la tumbona de ella –donde tenía su ropa y demás. Curiosamente, la de Sasuke estaba muy cerca. El pesado del balón pasó a toda velocidad.

- Gracias, _pelo pincho_.- rió el tipo, desapareciendo tras algunas sombrillas.

Sasuke sintió ganas de atravesarlo con una lanza, pero tenía otra prioridad en ese momento.

- Siento lo del bañador.- se disculpó ante la muchacha, sonriendo levemente. Aquellos ojos grises lo habían desarmado.- ¿Tienes otro…? Si no…- consiguió apurar, sujetando la tira rota.

- Sí… perdón…- ella se sonrojó y tomó el lugar de la mano de él, tocándose ambas.

El roce hizo que ambos se mirasen: durante unos segundos –intensos para los dos- sus ojos quedaron unidos.

A ella, esos orbes tan profundamente oscuros, le había suscitado un escalofrío.

A él, los plateados, lo habían atrapado en una callejuela sin salida.

Había surgido un sentimiento profundo. La chica –alumna de un prestigioso colegio femenino- conocía al chico; no a la inversa. Hinata Hyuuga –la mejor estudiante del país- era una joven nacida en el seno de una familia reconocida a nivel mundial. Igual que los Uchiha.

Quizá coincidencia –quizá destino- se habían encontrado en un cruce, para no separarse jamás.

- Eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella, tras salir del baño.

- ¿Me conoces?- inquirió él, sorprendido.

- Sí, hablan mucho de ti…- aseguró ella, bajando la mirada y sonriendo.- He estado en tu instituto, por… cierta persona.- susurró la chica, dejando ver sus preciosos ojos.

- ¿Por quién…?- preguntó él, sin pensar. Tenía un nudo en el estómago.

- Por ti.- respondió, con seguridad, y confirmando lo que pensaba el chico.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio: de fondo se escuchaba el albedrío de la gente. Hinata se había puesto un sujetador distinto a la parte inferior del bikini, aunque llevaba una camiseta encima. Su figura seguía marcándose perfectamente, deleitando la vista de Sasuke: para él no sólo era el físico. La sencillez y suavidad en su forma de ser lo habían dejado prendado. Recordó el apellido Hyuuga, importante en los negocios de su propia familia.

Para ella –a pesar de saber tanto de él, por su admiración- verlo en persona –y tan ligero de ropa-, estimulaba pensamientos propios de su edad: a la vista quedaba demostrado el esfuerzo del chico en sus entrenamientos.

Se veían muy bien juntos, encima de haber congeniado y del nivel de sincronización que podrían tener: Hinata perdió el equilibrio en el penúltimo escalón, agarrándose del torso de su acompañante, al tiempo que Sasuke la sujetaba con un único brazo por la cintura.

Tal para cual.

Llegaron a uno de los chiringuitos más concurridos del lugar, aunque encontraron un sitio pronto. Pidieron un par de helados –y bebidas para refrescarse-, que tomaron mientras caminaban por la orilla oriental. Pudieron disfrutar de un silencio casi total.

Tras charlar durante unos minutos de las clases –de por qué ella no se cambiaba a un instituto público- y de algunos libros en los que coincidían, una risa alertó a Hinata.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó la chica, bufando.

- Tienes helado en la nariz y por encima del labio.- respondió el chico, llevando su dedo allí.

Ni corta ni perezosa –cuando él separó su índice- ella tomó su muñeca derecha y se llevó el dedo al interior de su boca. Una sonrisa pícara iluminó su cara, dejando a Sasuke sin palabras; pero, mostrándole la ruta hasta sus apetecibles labios.

- Disculpa, no puedo…- murmuró ella, separando el roce iniciado.

- ¿Tienes novio?- curioseó él, temiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

- No, pero… cuando cumpla los veintiuno, me tendré que casar con un hombre elegido.- afirmó, apenada.- Pacto de familia…- añadió, recorriendo el pecho del chico con su mano derecha.

Hubo una pausa violenta, en la que Hinata suspiró resignada. Sasuke espetó un gruñido, mostrando su desacuerdo con aquella regla tan arcaica. No obstante, su rostro tornó con una mueca, reflejada en sus labios.

- Hasta entonces, ¿hay algo que te retenga?- preguntó, mirándola fijamente y acariciando su barbilla.

- Sólo tus brazos.- respondió ella, pegándose al cuerpo del chico.

En aquel verano –al que le quedaban varias semanas por delante-, Sasuke comprendió que no siempre se debía huir. Aprender de su error había sido una buena lección. Bendita equivocación.

Las semanas pasaron, hasta que el calor se fue perdiendo y el cielo ya avistaba el cercano otoño. Ambos –ajenos a un hecho que marcaría y uniría sus vidas-, yacían sentados en un pequeño balcón.

- Ha sido un buen verano, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ha sido nuestro…

Sus jóvenes labios se unieron a fuego lento, para no separarse durante aquella noche estival. A la luz de la Luna llena, el período más ardiente del año, tocaba a su fin. El principio del romance: un verano eterno.


End file.
